Saia Justa
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Olhei de maneira desesperada para Potter e ele estava corado. Caralho, o que ele vai fazer comigo? - Draco’s POV. Resposta ao projeto ‘Sectumsempra de amor não dói, 2ª edição’.


**Autor: **Draquete Felton

**Beta: **Grimmjow D.**  
**

**Shipper: **Pinhão

**Classificação: **Slash, obviamente – NC-17.

**Disclaimer: **Peguei o mundo de Harry Potter emprestado da tia JK. Não quero que minha fic tenha fins lucrativos, apenas quero que proporcione uma boa leitura a quem quiser ler.

**Resumo: **Olhei de maneira desesperada para Potter e ele estava corado. Caralho, o que ele vai fazer comigo? - Draco's POV. Resposta ao projeto 'Sectumsempra de amor não dói, 2ª edição'.

**Capa: **img10. imageshack. us(barra)img10(barra)6684(barra)saiajusta. jpg

* * *

**Saia Justa**

_30. Saia-justa pinhônica_

Eu sei que sou lindo, sexy, e que todos me querem. Mas nunca pensei que o Santo Potter fosse mais um nesses 'todos'. Ele pode ser bem pervertido também, e descobri isso da pior – ou seria melhor? – forma possível.

Claro, contarei o porquê disto tudo. Bom, por onde começar?

Ah, sim. Há uma semana eu estava brigando com o Testa-Rachada por causa de um jogo de quadribol que os malditos gryffindors ganharam de nós novamente. Eu tenho certeza que ele fez algo, ele jogou sujo, eu sinto que sim! E, por causa disso, comecei a bater boca com ele.

Nada mais normal para o final do jogo Gryffindor e Slytherin. Ninguém esperava que nós, slytherins – aqui você pode ler como apenas eu –, ficássemos de boca fechada e admitir nossa derrota.

Claro que o nosso _querido _Potter também veio com as cachorras pra cima de mim. E ficamos batendo boca por muito tempo. Tanto tempo, que logo os gryffindors decidiram festejar sem o Menino-Que-Só-Sobreviveu-Para-Ganhar-De-Mim e todos os outros seguiram com suas vidas.

Quando demos por nós, já era noite e ainda estávamos lá, insultando todas as gerações de nossas famílias.

De certa forma, eu estava preocupado. Oras, mas é claro que estava! Potter é esquentadinho, ele já deveria ter me batido há muito tempo atrás. Isso era estranho, mas eu não desistiria dos insultos, que, por mais que eu não quisesse aceitar, já estavam ficando maçantes.

Mas aí, ele decidiu parar de gritar e me lançar um olhar malicioso. Senti, naquele momento, que eu estava ferrado. Não que eu deixasse transparecer, claro, tinha meu orgulho, e se ele fosse me lançar um olhar assim, eu mandaria um dez vezes pior.

Mas não deu tempo. Potter me chamou e simplesmente disse para mim:

- Malfoy... Então, que tal fazermos assim: No próximo domingo nos encontramos aqui e fazemos um jogo de apanhadores. Só nós dois, sem nenhum espectador. – Eu apenas o ouvia. – E, quem perder terá de fazer qualquer coisa que o outro quiser por um dia inteiro.

Pensei um pouco antes de responder. É verdade que Potter era bem melhor que eu, mas não podia dar para trás... E uma vez que eu ganhasse, eu o teria em minhas mãos!

- Certo Potter. Humilhá-lo e fazê-lo meu escravo por um dia inteiro será maravilhoso! – Dei meu melhor meio sorriso e Potter sorriu também.

- Então sábado, depois do almoço, aqui. – Ele deu as costas e foi embora.

Maravilhoso! Ainda tinha uma semana pra melhorar minha estratégia de jogo e fazer algo que impossibilite o Harry Estúpido Potter de me vencer!

Eu divagava nas aulas – menos na de Poções, porque até parece que alguém poderia divagar naquela aula sem ser repreendido. Deixei as lições para depois, mal comia e ia dormir bem tarde. Tudo isso só para vencer aquele maldito!

Quando sábado chegou, eu estava um caco. Não havia dormido ou me alimentado direito durante a semana e estava um pouco tonto. Mas não importava naquele momento, eu iria jogar e ganhar!

Potter estava lá com a vassoura dele e com a roupa do time de gryffindor. E eu, obviamente, estava com a minha roupa de minha casa. Ele mostrou que segurava o pomo nas mãos, e logo entendi o que aquilo significava.

Santo Potter não era tão santo assim, e havia furtado o pomo.

Se alguém descobrisse, nos daríamos muito mal... Mas eu nunca me importei sobre isso, e não vou me importar agora. Agora é hora de vencer.

- Melhor de cinco, Malfoy?

- Melhor de cinco, Potter.

E ele soltou o pomo. Ficamos nos olhando fixamente durante dez segundos e depois, como se tivéssemos combinado, subimos na vassoura e levantamos voo. Cada um foi para um lado e eu ainda me sentia meio tonto, mas tentei ignorar.

Estava meio lerdo também, uma vez que, passados alguns minutos, Potter gritou que havia pegado o pomo.

Ele roubou! Só pode.

Fomos para o chão e o processo de soltar o pomo, se encarar, e levantar voo se repetiu mais três vezes. Só mais três porque eu peguei o pomo na segunda 'largada', e Potter pegou mais dois logo em seguida.

...

ISSO SIGNIFICA QUE EU PERDI!

É, eu estou mesmo lerdo. Merda. Nunca mais fico sem dormir e comer. Maldito Potter, ele fez isso de propósito. Ele sabia que eu ia me dedicar ao máximo e deixar de me cuidar só pra perder aqui.

Agora vou ter de fazer o que esse otário quiser, por um dia inteiro. Descemos e eu o fuzilava com o olhar enquanto ele sorria triunfante. _Maldito_.

- Então, Malfoy...

- O que você quer que eu faça, Potter? – Eu o cortei para ele ser direto. Não ia agüentar toda a embromação de um gryffindor, ainda mais um lerdo como esse aí.

- Calma, calma, amanhã eu falo. Esteja nas escadarias da masmorra para o Salão Principal às oito da manhã. Eu te encontro lá.

E ele simplesmente deu as costas e me ignorou completamente.

Como assim? Ninguém acordava as oito da manhã num domingo! O que ele tem na cabeça? Fui tomar um belo de um banho, jantei maravilhosamente bem depois de uma semana e fui dormir, apesar de ainda estar 'cedo'.

No dia seguinte, apesar de estar ciente de que todo meu orgulho iria pelo ralo, eu estava disposto e me sentindo novo em folha.

Arrumei-me, colocando uma calça preta e uma blusa de gola alta também preta – estava frio. Dando oito horas eu fui para o topo da escadaria e fiquei esperando. Além de chegar lá e não ter ninguém, Potter ainda me fizera esperar.

Meu ódio só cresce mais a cada momento.

Até que eu escuto um 'psiu'. Psiu é a mãe, ninguém assovia para mim sem se mostrar presente! E de repente Potter apareceu. É, esqueci da capa de invisibilidade dele. Que seja.

Fiquei olhando para o Potter, esperando que ele me dissesse o que fazer. Ele caminhou até a minha direção e ele segurava um saco que parecia conter algum tecido ali. O que poderia ser?

- Bom, Malfoy, eu não sou mesquinho que nem você e não quero que você pague mico na frente de toda escola... – Aleluia! – Mas quero que você passe o dia comigo, dentro de uma sala. – Merda!

- E o que você quer que eu faça exatamente preso em uma sala, Testa-Rachada? – Ergui minhas sobrancelhas.

- Eu falarei lá, apenas venha.

Eu estava me preparando psicologicamente para ir atrás dele quando eu sinto uma mão segurando o meu pulso e começando a me puxar gentilmente. Estranho. _Muito _estranho.

Ele me levou até o sétimo andar e passou comigo três vezes em frente de uma enorme parede vazia, que, após a terceira vez, apareceu uma porta igualmente enorme. Ele me puxou pra dentro e eu quase enfartei quando vi o local.

Era um local bem iluminado, mas que tinham grossas cortinas, e eu temia que elas fossem fechadas. Havia uma cama de casal com cobertas em vermelho e vinho. Continuei passando meus olhos pelo local e vi que também tinha uma mesa com diversos doces, salgados e bebidas – não alcoólicas, provavelmente.

Olhei de maneira desesperada para Potter e ele estava corado. Caralho, o que ele vai fazer comigo?

Ele parecia um pouco nervoso, e eu, com certeza, estava bem mais que ele. Notei que ele ainda segurava meu pulso e eu puxei meu braço, para que me soltasse. Ele se virou de frente para mim e ergueu o saco.

- Vista isso, Malfoy... – Oh, que maravilha! Depois de toda a pose de machão, Potter deu pra ficar encabulado.

Abri o saco que ele me entregara e senti meu rosto ferver. De vergonha, raiva, antecipação. Ali dentro tinha uma roupa feminina de Slytherin. O problema, era a saia – se é que podemos chamar aquilo de saia. _Aquilo _era minúsculo. Super justinha.

Eu comecei a rir nervosamente. Ele não estava falando sério quando disse que era para eu me vestir, não é?

- Eu... Eu me viro, para você... Para se trocar, Malfoy... – E ele andou até a cama, sentando-se de costas para mim.

Eu ainda fiquei um tempo olhando aquela roupa e senti todo o meu sangue gelar. Engoli em seco e tirei a roupa dali de dentro e apoiei em uma cadeira que tinha ali perto – que por acaso eu nem havia notado.

Comecei a me trocar, devagar, tentando retardar cada vez mais o momento em que eu iria colocar aquela 'saia'.

Terminando de me vestir, senti todo o sangue esquentar subitamente e senti minhas bochechas pegarem fogo. Coloquei a mão por trás da saia e fui até onde ela terminava. Dois dedos.

_Dois dedos _abaixo da minha bunda! Ok, se minha bunda não fosse relativamente grandinhas e redondinhas – em outras palavras; perfeita, assim como tudo em mim –, provavelmente ela não ficasse tão justa assim.

Eu não estava confiante em falar, sabia que minha voz iria desafinar e eu gaguejaria, então apenas pigarreei, fazendo com que Potter virasse-se para me olhar.

Eu desviei o olhar no momento em que ele pousou os olhos em mim. Senti que ele me analisava, tentando guardar cada traço meu, e isso, de certa forma, fez meu coração acelerar – e não era por causa da vergonha.

Foi estranho. Eu coloquei a mão na frente da saia, puxando-a um pouco para baixo, em vão. Ele pigarreou também, e tentou parecer normal, mas notei algo diferente em sua voz.

- Primeiramente eu quero que você massageie meus pés. – Ele sorriu, aquele maldito. E depois tirou os sapatos, meias e capa... E tirou a camisa também!

Grunhi, me aproximando da cama. Ele pelo menos teve a decência de se deitar e olhar para o teto, assim eu pude me sentar na cama e tentar me arrumar de alguma forma que aquela saia não subisse mais.

Peguei um de seus pés e comecei a massagear. Quem ele pensa que sou para massagear esses pés enormes e feios? Ok, não são _tão _feios assim, mas ainda não me agrada ter de massagear o pé de alguém, muito menos se esse alguém é Harry Cretino Potter.

Continuei apertando alguns pontos no pé dele, passando o polegar por toda a extensão da sola. Não ache que estou querendo agradar esse idiota, apenas tenho mãos delicadas, então tenho de fazer o serviço de acordo.

Mais uma vez ouvi Potter pigarrear e levantei o rosto, notando que estava admirando muito indiscretamente os pés dele. Ele estava me olhando e parecia mais vermelho do que antes de ter deitado.

- Agora quero que faça carinho em minha cabeça.

Ele voltou a deitar, parecia que ele não estava querendo fazer com que eu me sentisse muito mal. Levantei e dei a volta na cama, mas enquanto passava Potter tirava o cinto da calça... E eu não pude evitar notar certo volume que havia ali.

Meu coração acelerou e meu rosto queimava. Estava envergonhado, com medo do que poderia acontecer e começando a me sentir excitado com isso. Sentia como se eu estivesse afundando cada vez mais, decaindo e dependendo de Potter.

Tentei apagar aquela visão da minha cabeça e me sentei atrás da cabeça de Potter, que após eu ter me ajeitado, pousou a cabeça em cima do meu colo. Seus cabelos negros estavam em contato direto com a pele de minha coxa, e eu podia sentir o quão macios aqueles fios eram, apesar da aparência revolta.

Levei minha mão direita para a cabeça dele e coloquei os dedos por entre as madeixas despenteadas, e comecei a acariciar o coro cabeludo dele, enquanto sentia os fios deslizarem por entre meus dedos. Aquela sensação era gostosa, calmante, e logo já estava totalmente entretido com a minha tarefa de acariciá-los.

- Pegue um doce para mim, Malfoy. – A voz causou-me um sobressalto, e tentei entender o que ele falara. Engoli em seco quando notei.

Medo. Iria me virar de costas para ele e ele veria como aquela saia era minúscula em minhas_ nádegas rechonchudas_. Mas me levantei, de cabeça erguida e fui pegar o doce. Mais uma vez senti aqueles olhos verdes fixos em mim e eu sabia _exatamente _para onde ele estava olhando.

Pegando o doce, me virei novamente e peguei Potter no flagra, olhando na direção que, anteriormente, estava minha bunda. Ele pareceu se assustar com a minha virada, e quase pulou da cama, mas permaneceu ali, me olhando nos olhos, fazendo com que eu desviasse o olhar novamente.

Levei o doce até ele e estendi o braço, para que ele pegasse, e ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Quero que você se sente aqui e me dê na boca. – _Ótimo_. Perfeito.

E lá fui eu. Sentei-me com o maior cuidado na cama, sendo totalmente em vão, sentindo que, na menor respiração, Potter poderia ver _tudo_. Peguei um dos docinhos e levei até a boca dele. Ele comeu, sem maiores delongas, e logo abriu a boca novamente. Ficamos nesse ritual até metade dos docinhos já terem sido comidos pelo Potter.

Mas entre um e outro ele abriu a boca e eu depositei o doce ali dentro, e, antes que eu pudesse tirar a mão para pegar outro doce, Potter...

Oh, Merlin, ele estava _chupando_ meu dedo. Por instinto, puxei meu dedo com toda a minha força de dentro da boca dele, e cai deitado na cama. Claro que graças a isso minha saia subiu, deixando-me totalmente _exposto_.

Tentei levar minhas mãos até a saia, mas Potter segurou meus pulsos e avançou sobre mim, ficando por cima, pressionando meu corpo contra o colchão macio. Eu fiquei sem reação, facilitando que ele segurasse meus pulsos com apenas uma mão, e com a outra, percorresse a minha coxa, passando por ali com as pontas dos dedos, arranhando de leve com a pouca unha que ele tinha.

Fechei os olhos, não conseguindo evitar um gemido. Oh, o que era aquilo que Potter estava fazendo com a mão? E, por Merlin, por que estou gostando tanto? E, além de tudo, me sentindo tão vulnerável?

- Abra os olhos, Malfoy. – Não. Não irei abrir.

Jamais irei abrir meus olhos novamente. Não depois de tanta vergonha. Mas... Está tão gostosa a carícia que Potter faz... Ele sobe lentamente a mão até minha roupa íntima e a tira lentamente.

Ele está sendo tão gentil, mas ainda não consigo acreditar no que está acontecendo. Será que é um sonho? Será que é só um sonho, querendo mostrar o quanto eu sou gay e o quanto eu devo estar desesperado?

Abro os olhos e vejo duas esmeraldas me encarando de volta. Fecho os olhos novamente, sabendo que isso não é um sonho. Os olhos de Potter brilharam intensamente, não poderia ser um sonho.

Senti que ele tirava a minha gravata e me ergueu um pouco. Abri os olhos subitamente quando notei o que ele iria fazer. Ele iria me prender!

- Pare, Potter... Me... Largue... – Do jeito que minha voz estava, não parecia que eu queria parar... Mas, enfim.

- Pararei se você falar isso como se realmente quisesse.

E, ao falar isso, ele terminou de me prender, em seguida colocando a mão por baixo da saia e segurou meu membro firmemente, e eu gemi. Alto e inibidamente. Deixei que ele me prendesse. Naquele momento, minha mente estava tão anuviada de luxúria que eu permiti que Potter fizesse o que quisesse comigo.

Ele pediu novamente que eu abrisse os olhos e eu obedeci. Fiquei olhando fixamente para aqueles olhos que transmitiam carinho e desejo.

Com a mão livre ele começou a desabotoar a minha blusa e, uma vez com ela totalmente aberta, ele foi com os lábios de encontro a um mamilo meu, chupando-o com força, e mordendo-o delicadamente.

Aquilo foi demais. Fechei novamente meus olhos e gemi o nome de Potter. Ele se encaixou melhor no meio de minhas pernas, e eu as abri mais, para ter o maior contato possível. Senti a mão dele lá embaixo e prendi minha respiração em antecipação. Ele abriu a própria calça e eu o senti se posicionar em mim.

- Me desamarre... – Pedi com um fio de voz, antes de Potter seguir com o que iria fazer.

Eu não abri os olhos para saber se ele me olhou, se ele procurou algo para facilitar o processo de me soltar da cama, mas logo senti meus pulsos soltos e eu levei minhas mãos para os ombros dele, apertando. Afinal, estava com medo, mas o medo não diminuía minha excitação.

Esperei que Potter entrasse em mim logo e acabasse com essa vontade que me consumia, mas ao invés disso, ele colou os lábios nos meus.

Abri meus lábios, dando passagem para a língua de Potter invadir minha boca. Foi um beijo intenso, coberto de desejo, porém eu senti algo mais. Algo que eu não sei explicar. Algo mais forte que carinho. Talvez seja o que as pessoas chamam de amor... É um sentimento muito bom.

Preso por aqueles lábios, esquecendo o meu medo, me sentindo em um mundo completamente diferente, senti Potter entrar em mim, lenta e calmamente, como se tivesse medo de me machucar.

Tê-lo dentro de mim, apesar de dolorido, era uma sensação única, maravilhosa. Queria poder ficar daquele modo para sempre, mesmo sendo com o Potter. Afinal, não é todo dia que alguém faz eu me sentir dessa forma: amado, desejado, querido.

Movimento minha cintura, fazendo com que Potter começasse a se movimentar. Parecia uma sincronização, uma dança perfeita. A melhor sensação da minha vida. Parecia que tínhamos sido feitos um para o outro, para nos completar. Somos os extremos mais contraditórios que poderia um dia existir. E talvez por causa disso que, juntos, dessa forma, somos perfeitos.

Alguns minutos depois, eu e Potter chegamos ao orgasmo juntos. Ele caiu sobre mim, encostando a testa na minha testa, e depois o nariz no meu nariz. Respirávamos ofegante, eu agora abraçando Potter pelo pescoço e ele me abraçando pela cintura, ainda dentro de mim. Olhávamo-nos intensamente.

Ficamos um momento dessa forma, até nossa respiração normalizar e ele sair de dentro de mim e se deitar ao meu lado, me puxando para um abraça apertado.

Notei que a blusa que eu usava havia saído do meu corpo em algum momento e agora jazia na beirada da cama, mas eu continuava com aquela saia justa.

- Que fetiche é esse por saias justas, Potter? – Perguntei, sarcasticamente, me aninhando em seus braços, fechando os olhos.

- Não sei... Apenas achei que você ficaria sexy com elas... E eu também queria muito ver as suas pernas... – Ohh, revelações.

Abri um sorriso e abri os olhos. Olhei fundo naquela imensidão verde e beijei seus lábios. Ele ficou corado e sorriu também. É, não tem mais como negar. Estou extremamente apaixonado pelo Harry Tarado Potter, e essa foi a melhor punição que eu poderia receber na vida.

* * *

**N/A: **Não gostei do meu começo, mimimii. ;-;' Bom, aqui está a fic que eu acabei atrasando, mas me dediquei muito nela. Bom, não sei mais o que dizer. eê Tem tarado para tudo, né? XD

Reviews? :D


End file.
